Papa T's Law and Disorder OneShots
by Tomahawk41
Summary: An ever-growing collection of one-shots about No Limit 5's Link to Life spinoff, Law and Disorder. Chapter 2: A Hula Crew At Heart!
1. A Possible Hero in Rika

**A/N: Hello, everybody! This is gonna be the start of a new collection of one-shot stories I'll be doing from time to time. The one-shots I'm doing are related to a FanFiction that's written by my good chum No Limit 5, titled Law and Disorder. I highly reccomend checking Law and Disorder out, as well as its main series, Link to Life! Anyway, here's the first one-shot of the series. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was another ordinary day in Toonatopia, as Rika Itonami sat on the front steps of her, Daffy Duck, and Porky Pig's detective agency. The wind blew gently through her long, auburn hair as she leaned back on the side railing. She looked...unsure about something. Nobody knew exactly what it was, but one could tell that Rika was definately unsure about something.

But it was right around this time that a friend of hers happened to show up. He was a well-built 18 year old boy with long brown hair and silvery green eyes. He wore a white Boston Red Sox jersey with red lettering and gold trim around the edges, a navy Boston Red Sox cap, jean pants, white sneakers, a gold neck-chain, and a brown belt. He was Papa T, one of Rika's friends. When he saw Rika, he went over to her and bent down.

"Hey there, Rika!" Papa T greeted cheerfully. "How're ya doin'?"

Rika smiled a little. "Just fine, T," she responded. Rika then sighed tiredly.

Papa T arched an eyebrow. "Something up?" he asked.

"Well..." Rika started out, rubbing her arm slightly. "...Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing, kiddo," Papa T said as he sat on the step below Rika's.

Rika gulped slightly. "Um...I was wondering..." she said nervously. "Do you think...I'm the right hero for NL's stories?"

"Of course I do, Rika!" Papa T said with a grin. "So far, you're doing great in Link to Life! And you're doing well in Law and Disorder, too!" Papa T then stopped smiling. "...Why do you ask?"

"Well, see..." Rika said shyly. "It kinda feels like...I'm not the right hero for NL's stories. I'm just really unsure of myself about that, you know?"

Papa T closed his eyes and nodded a few times. "I suppose I can understand that," he said. "But I think you're a great hero. Course, there's no denying, your journeys are difficult...even dangerous."

"That's why I'm so unsure about being the hero!" Rika cried. "I don't know if I can TAKE those kinds of challenges!"

Papa T stood up, and helped Rika up as well. "Kiddo, NL chose you as the hero for a reason," he said as he took Rika's hand and walked her away from the detective agency. "Because he sees something in you. Is it so hard to see it in yourself?"

"What do you mean?" Rika asked curoiusly as she and Papa T stopped at a park.

"Let me explain," Papa T said with a grin. Then he began to sing.

Papa T: **Somebody needs you,**

**And that's how it starts...**

**Someone believes you'll come through...**

(Papa T lifts Rika onto his shoulders as he walks through the town)

Papa T: **You're scared, so what?**

**I'll bet, you've got,**

**A possible hero, in you...**

(Rika then sees Yang training with Beast Boy before the latter turns into a lion and scares him)

Papa T: **It's more than courage, or just being strong...**

**Those things are easy, to do...**

(Yang then gathers up his courage and single-handedly ties down Beast Boy, making Rika smile)

Papa T: **Have faith, take heart!**

**She kind! She's smart!**

**That possible hero, in you...**

(Papa T sets Rika down and gently closes her eyes with two of his fingers)

Papa T: **Cloooose, your eyes...**

(Rika: (Speaking) **I think I see it!**)

Papa T: **You're uuuun-afraid,**

(Rika: **It just might be!**)

Papa T: **Oh, I can al-most pre-dict!**

Rika: **No more tricks,**

**No more nervous tenses,**

**From the back of a wagon!**

(Papa T: (Speaking) **That's it!**)

Rika: **Maybe I'll save a life someday!**

Papa T: **Or slay a dragooooon!!**

(Papa T and Rika hop on the top of a car)

Papa T: **Somebody needs you,**

Rika: **What else can ya do?**

Papa T: **But take your chances, and see...**

Papa T and Rika: **We're on, our way!**

Papa T: **Alright?**

Rika: **Okay!**

Papa T and Rika: **A possible hero,**

Rika: **Impossible hero!**

Papa T: **A possible hero...**

**In you...**

Rika: **Me?**

Papa T: (Grins, speaking) **Yep, you!**

Rika: **In me...**

The car the duo was riding on came back to Rika's detective agency. They both hopped off as Rika grinned widely.

"You know, Papa T? You're right!" Rika giggled. "I AM the right hero for NL's stories!"

"There, ya see?" Papa T said with a grin. "Being the hero of a story is MORE than just being brave and strong; you just gotta be who you are. And that's you."

Rika practically tackled Papa T and hugged him. "Oh...thanks, Big Fella," she whimpered, tear of joy streaming down her face.

Papa T chuckled lightly. "Anytime, kiddo," he said, ruffling her hair. "Anytime."

THE END

Voice Cast:

Will Friedle as Papa T (Singing voice by Jimmy Buffett)

Miranda Cosgrove as Rika Itonami


	2. A Hula Crew At Heart

**A/N: Back again with another one-shot, dudes and dudettes! This one's taking on a tropical feel, so get on your beach wear and read on!**

* * *

"Ahh, just what the doctor per-per-per-ordered," Porky Pig sighed happily as he stretched out on a beach chair. "Sunshine, a cool tr-tr-tr-beach breeze, and...OOF!"

"Whoops! Sorry, Porky!" giggled Rika Itonami as she retrieved a beach ball that had bounced off of Porky's head.

"N-n-no problem, Rika," Porky responded reassuringly before shaking his head and getting back to his magazine. He and his friends...Rika, Daffy Duck, Bender Bending Rodriguez, Stitch...were in Hawaii for a vacation from all the crime-solving hijinks they normally went on. And the trip was all thanks to their friend, Papa T. He and his own pals, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mario Mario, and Donkey Kong, chipped in and brought the gang an all-expenses paid trip to Hawaii.

"Man, this vacation is AWESOME," Bender shouted merrily as he spiked the beach ball. "Sand, surf, and plenty of suh-WEET looking hula ladies!" Bender wolf-whistled at the sight of a few hula dancers.

"Easy, killer," Sonic said with a smirk as he leapt up and kicked the beach ball towards Mario. "We're only here for a few more days."

"Ya, but it's-a always nice to enjoy the time-a you have down here, right?" Mario asked as he spun the beach ball on his pointer finger.

"You better believe it, Portabello Pot-Belly," Daffy said. "Because this hardly cost us any of our own dough!"

"Oh, Daffy," Rika sighed with a shake of her head.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are liking the trip so far," Papa T piped up with a grin. "To be honest, this may be for you, but I'm liking this trip, too! Kinda gets you away from the stress of life, huh?"

"Oh, yeah, you bet," Stitch agreed with a nod. "And you guys chose the PERFECT place to go, too. Stitch loves it here in Hawaii!"

"This was where you used to live, right?" DK asked the little blue alien.

"Yep, along with my owner..." Stitch was about to say his owner's name before a voice called out,

"Stitch!!"

Everyone looked to see a short, nine-year-old Hawaiian girl with bronze skin, long raven-black hair, and brown eyes. She wore a red dress with white leaf patterns, and greenish sandals. Her name was Lilo Pelekai.

"Well, lookee here," Papa T said with a grin to Stitch. "Looks like you talking about your owner called her over here!"

"Lilo!" Stitch cried as he bounded over and practically tackled Lilo, giving her a big, slobbery lick on the cheek.

"Aloha to you, too!" Lilo giggled. Everyone else, even the relaxing Porky, came over to where Lilo and Stitch were.

"Who's the kid?" Daffy asked.

Stitch looked back at his friends, got off of Lilo, and cleared his throat. "You guys, this is my owner, Lilo Pelekai," he said, gesturing a paw towards Lilo.

"Aloha, everyone!" Lilo greeted with a wave.

"Hey, Lilo," Rika said cheerfully. "My name's Rika. I'm a friend of Stitch's."

"It's the truth," Stitch said with a nod.

"Daffy Duck, the world's most beloved Looney Tune, at your service," Daffy said dramatically with a bow.

"Oh, b-b-b-brother," Porky mumbled. "M-m-my name's Porky Pig. P-p-p-glad to meetcha, Lilo."

"The name's Bender," Bender greeted casually. "I bend guerters."

"Folks call me Papa T," Papa T said with a tip of his cap.

"I'm Sonic; Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic chuckled with a peace sign.

"It's-a me, Mario," Mario greeted with a flourish, making Lilo giggle.

"And I'm Donkey Kong," DK said. "But you can call me DK for short."

"Great to meet all of you," Lilo said with a smile. She looked at the crew thoughtfully for a moment, as if thinking about something. "Y'know, you guys might be perfect."

"Perfect? For what?" DK asked in confusion.

"Well, y'see, a friend of mine wanted to do a song for my big sister, Nani," Lilo explained. "But...just between you and me...he's not a very good singer."

"How bad is he?" Rika asked curiously.

"Trust me, it's not a pretty sound," Stitch mentioned.

"Okey dokey, Mario gonna take-a you word for it," Mario said nervously.

"Alright, so what're ya askin' us for?" Bender questioned.

"Maybe you guys can help sing the song for him," Lilo said hopefully. She took out a folded-up piece of paper. "Here's the lyrics for it."

Rika took the paper and read the lyrics carefully. Daffy, Porky, Bender, Stitch, Mario, Sonic, DK, and Papa T crowded over her to read what she was reading.

"Hmm...in a world that needs more dancing?" Rika repeated one of the lines. "What kind of song is that?"

"Hey, I know this song!" Papa T exclaimed with a grin. "I know how to do this on guitar!"

"Ya don't say?" Porky asked.

"I do say," Papa T responded slyly. He looked at Lilo as he said, "Well, kid, I think you have yourself a band to perform this little ditty."

"Yeah, we'll help you out," Rika agreed with a smile.

"Great!" Lilo cheered. "I'll go tell David!" She rushed off while waving goodbye to the gang.

When Lilo had left, Bender glared at Papa T and Rika. "Oh, nice goin', Chumps," he growled. "What was the big idea volunteerin' all of us?!"

"Yeah, we don't even know the song!" Sonic said desperately.

"Calm down, guys," Rika said reassuringly. "We have a plan in mind to pull this off."

"All it's gonna take is one quick scene transition," Papa T said as he grabbed an edge of the screen.

"Mama mia!" Mario marveled as Papa T pulled the screen down.

When the screen was all the way down, the scene had now shifted to nighttime at a small stage close to the beach. Lilo's big sister Nani, a taller woman that looked like her, was there. There was also a Hawaiian man in a white t-shirt, green shorts, and flip-flops. He was obviously David.

"So what's this all about, David?" Nani asked.

"Oh, it's a little something Lilo planned," David said nervously. He said to himself, "I hope she knows what she's doing."

"Lilo appeared from behind the curtain as she shouted, "Lady and gentleman! Nani and David! I'm happy to announce...the Heart of Aloha Gold Band!"

As Lilo ran off the stage, the curtain opened up to reveal the gang on the other side. Rika was at one mic while Papa T, an acoustic guitar in hand, was at another. DK had a set of bongos, Mario was at a pedal steel guitar, Sonic was playing steel drums, Bender was playing an upright bass, and Stitch had a ukulele. Daffy and Porky were on either side of the stage in traditional hula dress.

"This is so degrading," Daffy mumbled.

"Aw, c'mon, Daff'," Porky said confidently. "It's not all THAT bad!"

"I feel like a sissy!" Daffy whined.

"Well...this is pretty interesting," Nani chuckled as she and David clapped.

"Thank you, thank you," Rika giggled as she took the mic. "This song was chosen by a man named David for his sweetheart, Nani."

"We hope you like it," Papa T added with a smile. Then, with a few taps of his foot, he got the band into playing the song, with Daffy and Porky doing hula motions to the music. After the intro, Rika began to sing into the mic.

Rika: **She owns a window to the ocean...**

**She has a pipeline to the sky...**

**But earthly creatures rarely notice...**

**When guardian angels pass them by...**

**Like a gecko behind the painting...**

**With hidden wisdom to impart...**

**In a world that needs more dancing...**

**She's a hula girl at heart...**

**Photograph shows she is lovely...**

**Her bare feet are a work of art...**

**Her fragrance speaks of frangipani, yes,**

**She's still...**

**A hula girl at heart...**

Papa T then went to the mic and sang next.

Papa T: **With her pen, and water colors...**

**Drawing fish and butterflies...**

**Children always seem to conjure...**

**Images they recognize...**

**In the land beside the ocean...**

**Where romantics seem to dwell...**

**Destiny can set them in motion...**

**Ripples that turn into swells...**

**She knows how to face the music...**

**She knows where the magic starts...**

**In a world that needs more dancing, yes,**

**She's still...**

**A hula girl at heart...**

"Such a b-b-b-magnificent song," Porky studdered as he shed a tear.

Papa T and Rika: **Sun sinks low...**

**Days go by...**

**Time can't keep her,**

**Nor can I...**

"Yeah..." Stitch said smoothly as he played.

Rika: **She has worn a wealth of costumes...**

**Hula skirt to wedding gown...**

Papa T: **Lived in cities, walked through jungles...**

**Always sees the sun go down...**

Papa T and Rika: **In this age of teeming tourists...**

**Fellow travelers know her well...**

**The darling of deserted beaches...**

**Hides her wisdom in a shell...**

Papa T: **Her sensual and easy motion...**

Rika: **Seems impossible to chart...**

**In a world that needs more dancing,**

Rika and Papa T: **She's still...**

**A hula girl at heart...**

The gang finished the song to a wild applause from Nani and David.

"Bravo! Encore!" David cheered.

"Lilo! You planned all this?" Nani asked her younger sister.

"Yup! And Rika and her friends helped out!" Lilo said proudly.

"You can pay us either later, or now," Daffy said as he crossed his arms, only to get conked by Bender.

"Quiet, featherbrains," he snapped. "You're ruining the moment!"

Rika smiled at Nani. "I hope you guys loved our performance," she said.

"Like it?! We LOVED it!" Nani shouted.

Rika giggled as she looked at Papa T. "We should start our own tour, don'tcha think?" she asked.

"Hey, if we could make it here, we could make it in Toonatopia," Papa T said with a wink. He then sighed as he, Rika, and their pals watched Nani and David dance in the moonlight.

THE END

Voice Cast:

Bob Bergen as Porky Pig

Miranda Cosgrove as Rika Itonami

John DiMaggio as Bender Bending Rodriguez

Jason Griffith as Sonic the Hedgehog

Charles Martinet as Mario

Joe Alaskey as Daffy Duck

Will Friedle as Papa T (Singing Voice by Jimmy Buffett)

Chris Sanders as Stitch

Daveigh Chase as Lilo Pelekai

Tia Carrare as Nani Pelekai

Jason Scott Lee as David Kawena

**A/N: Ahh, what a nice song, don't you think? Anyway, the song was written by my favorite musician, Jimmy Buffett, and it's off of his 'Take the Weather With You' album. I highly reccomend checking it out if you're a fan of tropical rock 'n' roll!**

**Also, I highly reccomend you all check out NL's Law and Disorder one-shot; it's a mystery fanfiction filled with laughs, nostalgia, and...of course...mystery! ...Not to be confused with NL's cat-earred baby cousin, of course. But anyway, if you have read the first few chapters, and if you want, you should also try writing some Law and Disorder one-shots yourself! It's real fun working with characters like these, and I'm sure NL would deeply appreciate it if you did so. Just be sure to ask his permission to use his OCs, though ;)**

**See ya next time!**


	3. The Heart of Gold Baseball Kings!

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the biggest baseball game of your dreams!" roared a gruff voice into a microphone. Today was a really special baseball game at Toonway Park, as the Heart of Gold Baseball Squad was going up against Pete's Pulverizers in a game of World Series proportions that would decide who was...

**The Baseball Kings (And Possible Queens!)**

"Gwah ha ha ha!" laughed the voice from earlier. He was a huge turtle-like creature with baggy red eyebrows, a flaming red mane, a green shell with spikes, yellow scales, a tan umpire-like chest, and a similarly-colored snout. "My name's Bowser Koopa, and I'll be today's game announcer!"

"Hey! Hey! Don't forget me! The ever-impressive, long-contained, often-imitated and NEVER duplicated Genie of the Lamp!" interrupted a blue being with gold wristbands, who was obviously Genie.

"Hmph," Bowser grunted. "I wish we COULD forget you."

"I heard that!" Genie snapped. They both wrestled for the mic as they shouted together,

"PLAY BALL!!"

It was then that the Heart of Gold team...Rika Itonami, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Stitch, Janitor, Dr. Cox, Dot Warner, and Trillian...took their places in the dugout, ready to go.

"Well, lookee here!" Genie said excitedly. "The Heart of Gold Detectives! How're they gonna fare against Pete's Pulverizers today?"

"Bah! They're gonna get pulverized!" Bowser cackled.

Stitch was the first one at the plate. "Hey, the little blue freak's leading off!" Bowser said in surprise.

"Pitching to him is Black Pete," Genie commented as Pete himself readied a spiked metal baseball. "Can this old tyrant come back from his steamboat past to rediscover his baseball glory? Does he even know HOW to play anymore?"

"The little punk's not even looking his way!" Bowser shouted in shock. And believe it or not, Stitch was, in fact, not paying attention to the ball...rather, his eyes were more on the catcher, Captain Gantu.

"Don't think we'll be going easy on you, Trog," Gantu growled.

"Yeah, well we ain't exactly gonna be soft on you, either, Blubberface!" Stitch snapped back.

"Hey, Koala Boy!" Dr. Cox yelled angrily from the dugout. "Look ahead, will ya?!"

Too late, as Pete wound up and unleashed the pitch. Unfortunately for Stitch, he wasn't looking ahead, and got nailed right in the back.

"AYE CARUMBA!" Stitch shouted as he was sent right into the wall.

Bowser nearly fell out of his seat laughing. "That's the funniest thing I've seen all day!" he laughed.

"Poor guy," Genie said sympathetically. "That must've hurt badly."

"Ah, man up!" Bowser roared as he slapped Genie in the back. "Alright, next up is...Janitor?"

"Is that even a real name?" Genie asked in confusion.

Sure enough, the enigmatic Janitor himself was up at the plate with a three mops in hand; two in his hands, one in his mouth.

"Holy Goombas!" Bowser said, his eyes bulging out of his head. "He's using three mops instead of one bat?!"

"The wood tastes crappy, but at least I'm going for the Zoro effect," Janitor said through his teeth.

"Pitching exclusively against Janitor is King K. Rool," Genie announced as a fat croc named King K. Rool readied three metal balls. He then added, "...Even though he's not a true part of Law and Disorder."

"Prepare for a "K. Rool" and unusual consequence, custodian!" K. Rool cackled as he unleashed the pitches.

"And there they go! All three at once!" Genie cried.

"The name's JANITOR!" Janitor shouted as he slammed all three balls and grinded against them. The force was so strong from the balls, yet Janitor's force against them was equal. So, eventually...the balls shattered.

"They cut against the wood!" Bowser said in disbelief.

"Strikeout!" yelled Dr. Zoidberg, the umpire.

"Oi..." Janitor groaned as he walked away in a slump.

"At least he swung at all three at once," Genie said as K. Rool handed the ball back to Pete.

Meanwhile, Stitch was snickering at first base before he took off like a rocket. "And there goes blue-boy, trying for second base!" Genie cheered.

"Heh?" Pete perked his ears up. He whipped around and slung the ball as he shouted, "PJ! Heads up!"

"What?! Oh, man..." Pete's son, PJ, panicked as he readied himself. As Stitch tried to slide into second, PJ caught the ball and easily tagged Stitch out.

"Out!" shouted Kronk the Umpire.

"Yes! I got it, dad! I actually got it!" PJ squealed.

"That's my boy!" Pete snickered.

"Cox isn't gonna like that," Bowser snickered.

Needless to say, Dr. Cox came running out to Kronk in a fit of anger. "What's the idea, Ump?!" Cox shouted. "The little guy never left the bag! Look!"

Believe it or not, Stitch had a piece of taffy stuck under his foot, making it LOOK like he was still on first. "Hey, Zoidberg!" Kronk shouted. "Is the taffy on the bag?"

"No, it's still there," Zoidberg replied with a shake of his head.

"The blue guy's out!" Kronk ruled.

Dr. Cox growled as he picked up Stitch by the scruff of his neck. "Okay, Freakshow," he seethed. "Get back to the dugout!"

"Put me down first!" Stitch snapped.

Next up was Daffy Duck, who was scared out of his mind. "Oh-ho, man," Bowser laughed. "The trembling duck's at the plate! His beak's even shaking!"

"Oh, why me?" Daffy asked in the back of his mind. "Why couldn't I just ask Papa T to go as Zoro? Or even ask to stay out of this altogether? Why is there even an echo in here?!"

"Hey, wait! He's trying to ske-daddle!" Genie pointed out as Daffy tried to move away using his webbed toes.

"Just keep tip-toe-ing, just keep tip-tor-ing," Daffy sang to himself out loud. "I REALLY gotta stop watching Finding Nemo with Rika."

Pete chortled heartily. "Time to make us some roast duck!" he snarled as he unleashed a heater.

"Mother!" Daffy squeaked as he sucked in his gut and watched as the ball shoot right into the backwall.

"Woah! He dodged it!" Bowser shouted as Gantu went to grab the ball. "Oh, great! Now Daffy's rounding the bases at incredible speed!"

"G-g-g-go, Daffy!" Porky shouted from the dugout. "Show 'em what those tr-tr-tr-running excercises can do!"

"C'mon, Daff!" Rika cheered. "You can do it!"

"Just keep running, just keep running," Daffy sang again, "Just keep trying to get Finding Nemo out of your mind!!"

"He's rounding third! HE'S GONNA MAKE IT!" Genie boomed.

"This can't be! An inside-the-parker?!" Bowser shouted frantically.

Daffy made a big dive for home plate and slowly began to fall downward...and his bill slowed him down.

"Oh, no! His bill's slowing him down!" Genie wailed. Daffy slid close to home, but missed by a few inches.

"Almost...got it..." he struggled to say as he reached for home.

"Out!" Gantu shouted in trimph as he slammed the ball down onto Daffy's hand.

The next batter came up, and Pete let loose a low splitter. "Ball!" called Zoidberg.

"Kid's got a good eye," Bowser said.

Next pitch..."Strike!" Zoidberg called.

"Oh, come on, that was perfect!" Genie said.

The other pitch was another strike. "Is this batter even trying?" Genie asked.

"Gwah! I guess not, she's not even paying attention!" Bowser cackled. The batter, surprisingly, was Dot Warner. And she had her eyes on a certain doctor/coach. "She's looking at Cox!"

"Hellooooo, Doc!" Dot said in a sultry voice as she eyeballed Dr. Cox.

"Quit lookin' at me and look at the damn pitcher!" Cox screamed.

Pete unleashed another pitch that looked like strike three. BUT...

"Hey, what the?!" Bowser breathed. The ball had caught onto Dot's foot! And it wasn't even hurting her!

"This one's for Doc Cox," Dot said in determination as she kicked her leg up and let fly a towering home run.

"No way! HOME RUN, HEART OF GOLD!!" Genie yelled.

"Kid, I'd tell ya I'd love ya, but I'm not like Princess Elise!" Cox said excitedly.

"No need to tell me that, Coxy," Dot giggled as she twirled over to Cox. This made Cox pretty mad, because...

"Hey, uh, puppy girl?" asked Experiment 625 as he tagged Dot with a ball. "You're outta here."

Cox rubbed his tempes stressingly. "That's it, you're being traded," he sighed.

"Awww...Dot whined with tears flowing down her eyes.

Pete's Pulverizers were at bat, and Pete mashed a monsterous hit against the pitcher, Trillian.

"Pete connects!" Bowser roared.

"Oh, my..." Trillian said in worry. "Here goes nothing!" Trillian tried to summon a massive amount of psychic energy as the ball rushed past Porky ("Th-th-th-OUCH!"). Just as the ball was about to go out of the park, the ball was stopped, then slung back down to earth.

"Unreal! She stopped it!" Genie shouted. The ball rocketed down to Dot, who tagged out K. Rool at second. Then the ball went to Stitch, who covered getting PJ out. Finally, the ball was tossed to Janitor, who took out the lumbering Pete.

"Good. Gravy," Bowser spat in disbelief. "A triple play! Ludacris!

"And now we're at...the final inning?!" Bowser asked.

"We may be going to extras here, folks," Genie said like a broadcast announcer. "The Heart of Gold team may lose out here, but with the bases juiced, there may be a hope for them!"

This was true, as Janitor, Dot, and Trillian had the bases loaded. Stitch was going to go up...but called for a time out.

"What is it, Stitch?" Rika asked her little blue friend.

"Listen, Rika," Stitch said. "I want you to try and win this one for us."

"B-but why me?!" Rika asked.

"Well, first of all, you haven't gotten a scene in this story yet, so you NEED to get in the game," Stitch explained. "But more than that...we've got faith in ya."

Rika looked at Stitch, and then at Daffy, Porky, and Dr. Cox, who gave all of them thumbs-up.

"Will you do it for our Ohana?" Stitch asked.

Rika looked unsure...but then got a look of determination as she took up the baseball bat. "For our Ohana," she said with a grin as she strode to the plate.

"Looks like we have us a pinch-hitter," Genie said. "It's Little Miss Universe Saver herself!"

"Bah! Pete'll destroy her," Bowser scoffed. Pete poured his strength into his first pitch, which wound up being a strike. The second pitch, Rika tried to swing, but the ball cracked the bat.

"This does not look good!" Genie wailed again. "She's down to her third strike, and..."

"Oh, shut up!!" Rika shouted to Genie and Bowser. Then, with a flick of her wrist, she summoned up a Keyblade. It looked like her father's Keyblade, but with a black handle and the silhouette of a familiar "Wascally Wabbit's" head; the Stardom Key.

"She's batting with a Keyblade!" Bowser said in shock. "Is that even part of the rules?!"

"It WILL be in a second," Rika growled.

"Victory dance, here we come," Pete snarled as he unleashed a powerful pitch. It looked like it was all over, but Rika swung her Keyblade right into the ball. The force of the ball tried to push her back, but she wouldn't back down for an instant. Rika stomped her left foot down as she began to heave forward.

"STAR-DOM..." Rika bellowed as her body came forward.

"Stardom??" Bowser repeated.

"HOME RUUUN!!" Rika screamed as her Keyblade came forward and shot the ball clear into the sky. She watched as it flew into the night...

A smile came across her face.

"No way...that little whelp..." Bowser grumbled to himself.

"Scored a walk-off grand slam!" Genie finished.

"That's IT! I'm done as the announc--" Bowser was fuming before Rika's home run slammed right into his face. "This...is NOT...funny..."

"Yes! Yes! YEEES!!" Genie cheered as he flew around the broadcast booth. "It's a walk-off grand slam by Rika Itonami! I'm gonna sing! I'm gonna dance! I'm gonna get FUN-KAY!!"

"Oh, shut up, you moron!" Bowser yelled as he shut the broadcast booth.

Down on the field, Rika was greeted by her teammates, who dogpiled onto her and jumped up and down to celebrate their walk-off victory.

"Way to crush 'em, kiddo!" Janitor said in triumph with a pump of his fist.

"You go, girl!" Dot added.

"We're so proud..." whimpered Daffy and Porky together.

"Aww, thanks, you guys..." Rika said modestly. "But it was nothing."

"Oh, it was something alright," came a voice from behind the team. Everyone whipped around to see a big, dark-skinned man with long, curly hair wearing a white jersey and navy baseball cap.

"No way!" Stitch cried.

"It can't be!" Dr. Cox marveled. "And yet...still is!"

"David Ortiz?!" Rika asked excitedly. "The same David Ortiz that's considered a Boston Red Sox hero?!"

"The one and only, kid," Ortiz chuckled with a tip of his cap.

Rika nearly tackled the big guy. "Dude! You're a living legend!" she squealed. "What're you doing here?"

"Came to present the award for this one-shot," Ortiz said. He reached behind him and pulled out something that looked like a Keyblade, but it was all gold and had a baseball as both the handle AND the blade.

"Rika Itonami...I present to you the Link to Life MVP Award," Ortiz announced. "ALSO...you get the honor of being one of Big Papi's Walkoff Warriors!"

"Sweet!" Rika cheered as she jumped into the air. "I LOVE baseball!!"

Everyone did that night. A walkoff win, a visit frm Big Papi himself, and a whole lot of teamwork made this extraordinary night possible.

THE END

Cast List:

Scott Burns as Bowser

Robin Williams as Genie

Kevin Michael Richardson as Gantu

Chris Sanders as Stitch

John C. McGinley as Dr. Perry Cox

Neil Flynn as Janitor

Ben Campbell as King K. Rool

Jim Cummings as Pete

Rob Paulsen as PJ, Experiment 625

Joe Alaskey as Daffy Duck

Bob Bergen as Porky Pig

Tress MacNeille as Dot Warner

Zooey Deschanel as Trillian

Miranda Cosgrove as Rika Itonami

With a special guest apperance by David "Big Papi" Ortiz, the designated hitter of the 2007 World Series Champion Boston Red Sox


	4. Homer's Lament

It was a cool, calm evening out at the Toonatopian Beach. And a man named Homer Simpson stood silently, and despondently, at the water's edge in nothing but his sweater jacket. He looked up at the rising moon with a sad look on his face; something had been nagging him for a while now.

"Well, Ma...looks like this is the end," he sighed. "Sure, we haven't seen each other in so long...heck, I'd want to make up for lost time, too, if I didn't see you for as long as I did. But..."

"Homer?" came a young voice from behind Homer. The Simpson man turned around and saw Rika Itonami walking up to him. "Homer, what're you doing out here?" Rika asked. "Your family's worried about you!"

"How do you know?" Homer asked with an arched eyebrow.

"They invited me, my mom, Daffy, Porky, Bender, and Stitch over for dinner," Rika said. "But that's beside the point. They all want to know where you are right now."

"I was just down here...thinkin'..." Homer said, his voice tailing off somewhat.

"About your mother's passing?" Rika asked.

"Yeah," Homer nodded. He sighed as he said, "Kid, I'm gonna be perfectly honest with you. For all the times I've been an idiot, refusing my mother's time was one of the most idiotic things I've ever done. Now that she's gone...I'm never gonna get a chance to say I'm sorry to her."

Rika shed a tear as she heard this. "Oh, Homer," she whimpered. "You must be devestated."

"Devestated is an understatement, if there WAS one," Homer said.

RIka took a deep breath in and put a hand on Homer's shoulder. "Homer," she said calmly, "I think what you did...how you stopped Mr. Burns from destroying the Amazon Rainforest...that was apology enough for her. Besides, I know she loves you too much to bear a grudge against you; no mom would bear a grudge against their children. And I'm sure that, even now, your mom holds you in the best of regards...as her little boy."

"Just like you're my little girl," came a sweet, motherly voice from behind the two. They both looked behind each other to see Rika's mother, Kairi, along with her sidekicks Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Bender "Bending" Rodriguez, and Stitch Jookiba.

"Hey, mom," Rika said with a smile.

"Why're we in this?" Bender asked Stitch silently. "We ain't even playing an important part here!"

"Eh, Stitch is just goin' with it," Stitch shrugged.

"G-g-g-shucks, Homer," Porky stuttered. "I know your m-m-m-mother passing is diffucult to co-c-c-co-c-c-swallow. But you can't just b-b-be-b-be-dwell on you not apologizing to her before she d-d-d-passed away."

"Yeah, Butterball's right," Daffy said nonchalantly. "Your mother's your mother, and she loves you no matter what...then again, who else would?"

"Daffy!" Rika scolded.

"They're all right, Homer," Kairi said, placing a hand on Homer's shoulder. "Your mother loves you very much. If she were here now, she'd accept your apology in a heartbeat!

"Either way, there's no need to feel any remorse for not apologizing," Kairi concluded. "I know that...somehow...she already HAS forgiven you."

"You mean it?" Homer asked.

"Of course," Rika nodded. "Your mother was a great woman; I never met her, but I've heard she was an amazing person! I'm sure even now, she's smiling down at you."

Everyone looked up to see a constellation of stars...in the shape of Mona Simpson's face.

Homer smiled broadly as he looked up at this. "Thanks, Mom," Homer said, a tear in his eye. "You're the greatest."

The rest of the night was spent at the beach, looking up at the stars in the sky. And Homer knew now, more than ever before, that his wounds were healed; and his mother would always be with him.

THE END

Voice Cast:

Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson

Miranda Cosgrove as Rika Itonami

Hayden Pannettierre as Kairi

John DiMaggio as Bender Bending Rodriguez

Chris Sanders as Stitch

Bob Bergen as Porky Pig

Joe Alaskey as Daffy Duck


End file.
